Fixing a Broken Mirror
by 3rd Elric
Summary: Every night for a long time Wakko has been sneaking out late at night to play with an orphan named Avery. When he takes her to the tower the Warners become like her second family, but memories of her past haunt her. Will the Warners be able to fix her broken soul? Rated T just to be sure. Now a multi-chapter story.
1. I'm Different Too

**I'm Different Too**

**Hello readers! Okkay so this is my first fan fic, so please no flames. This fic is sort of odd because my oc, Avery, just comes out of nowhere. But I'm hoping to make this the first out of many one-shots. Please bare with me, I'm hoping to get better as I go on.**

* * *

*Yakko's POV*

It's almost twelve and Wakko is still asleep! I swear that boy sleeps like the dead, but never this long. Going into big brother mode I walk into our bedroom and I climb to the top bunk of our triple bunk bed, I crawl next to my sleeping little brother.

'_He looks so wiped out, is he having trouble sleeping?_' I think to myself, just as I'm about to leave Wakko opened his eyes.

''Yakko? What ya doing here?'' he asked in a bit of a raspy voice.

''Just checking on ya little sib, that's all. You've been sleeping in a lot lately, and I was just wondering if you've been sleeping okay'' I say.

''I've been sleeping fine, I guess it's the weather or something'' he says, I can tell he's lying, I'm the only one Wakko _can't_ lie to. I put two fingers under his chin and lightly pull up his face so he's looking me in the eye.

''Wakko?'' I say in a voice Wakko and Dot know as the '_warning tone'_.

''Honest! Yakko I'm fine'' he says holding up his hands in defence.

''Okay, but Wakko if you want to talk about anything, I'm here for ya lil' sib'' I say before getting up and leaving the room, hoping Wakko would open up and tell me what he's trying to hide.

* * *

*Wakko's POV*

12:42am, time to go. If I leave now I can make it to 'Sound Stage 4' by 1:00. I have to stop sleeping in, Yakko's started noticing things. I want to tell him, but I can't. If he ever finds out I wonder whether he'd be mad at me for sneaking out every night for so long, or proud of me for the reason why I'm sneaking out, eh I guess I'll never know.

I climb carefully and quietly down the ladder if our triple bunk bed, double checking to make sure Dot and Yakko are still asleep. I tiptoe quietly down the hallway to the door, the door opened with a loud

_CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAK_

I flinched, expecting Yakko to be coming down the hallway. Boy that would not be good. But he didn't come.

I squeezed through the small opening in the door; I don't dare open it any more. And I climb down the ladder, if I wanna make it to 'Sound Stage 4' before she thinks I ditched her I'll have to run.

* * *

_Sound Stage 8… Sound Stage 7….. Sound Stage 6….. Sound Stage 5….. Sound Stage 4!_

I rounded the corner and turned into the alley between 'Sound Stage 3' and 'Sound Stage 4'.

I heard faint crying at the end of the alley behind the dumpster; I ran to the end of the alley to the dumpster and looked behind it. There was a small shaking figure behind it crying, when it noticed me it gasped and backed further behind the dumpster.

''No! Avery it's just me, Wakko'' I said softly.

Avery is an orphan, just like us. I found her about a month ago hiding behind the dumpster here during the day, but she shied away from me but I snuck out that night and saw her again, after a while we became friends and now I visit her every night 'till sunrise. I keep on telling her she can come and stay with my sibs and I but she always says no because '_she's not good enough_', but that's not true! And I know my sibs would love her.

''I thought you wouldn't come'' she whispered.

''No way! I promised I would come, and I did. I just got caught up at home'' I said.

She came out from behind the dumpster, the moons light giving her white fur the effect of glowing. She looks like us but all her fur is white. ''Wakko, you should go home, I'm making you lose sleep''

''You're not making me lose sleep; I come here because I want to. You're not making me do anything'' I say truthfully.

She looks at me, her eyes full of guilt ''you have bags under your eyes because you're up nearly all night and you're up all night because you're with me, see I'm nothing but trouble''

''You're not trouble!'' I insist. ''How about you come and stay with my sibs and I, then we'll both get more sleep''

''But your sibs won't like me'' Is she kidding!? My sibs like most everyone!

''And I'm too strange… I'm different'' she says, a tear falling down her cheek.

''I'm different too, and they still like me'' I say putting my arm around her shoulder.

''But you're their family'' she says looking at the ground.

''But I'm still different'' I say guiding her out of the alley toward the tower, my arm still around her shoulder.

_I'm different too._

* * *

**Please R&R, thank you for reading~Merliknight**


	2. Sibs, Meet

''**Sibs, Meet…''**

*Avery's POV*

Wakko is taking me to the water tower in the very middle of the lot, he told me that's where he and his sibs live. I told him that his sibs won't like me, but he won't listen! I really like being friends with Wakko; it's been a real long time since I last had a friend. And if his older sib, Yakko I think it is, doesn't like me he might not let Wakko play with me anymore. Or worse; he'll hand me over to Plotz, and who knows what'll happen to me after that!

Wakko says his sibs are real nice, as long as I stay on his sister's good side.

I stop dead in my tracks ''Wakko, what if they don't like me?''

''I told you before Avery, they have no reason not to like you. And I know they will _love_ you'' he says, how can he be so confidant with what he says?

''But how do you know?'' I whisper looking at the ground.

He hugs me ''I just do'' he whispers in my ear.

''Will you trust me?'' he asks.

''Course I will'' I say, I will always trust Wakko. We haven't known each other for long, but I know I can trust him I don't know why, but I do.

''Why are you so scared to meet my sibs?'' he asks, I've never told Wakko why I'm scared of meeting his sibs. I fear he'll find me weak or a wimp and not want to be my friend anymore.

''If your older brother doesn't like me he might not let us be friends anymore'' I whisper, I flinch expecting to be struck across the face but instead I feel the soft fabric of his glove wipe away a tear falling down my cheek, _when did I start crying?_

''Yakko would never do that; he and Dot will love you, I promise'' he says with a grin.

I stay quiet for a while thinking about what he said, one million thoughts shooting through my mind like a rocket.

_Will they really like me?_

_Is he telling the truth?_

_Should I make a run for it?_

_Am I as bad as I think I am?_

A ghost of a smile plays on my face ''well c'mon then, the night is almost through''

He grins ear to ear; he grabs my hand in his and runs to the tower, latterly dragging me along with him.

Wakko and I climb up the ladder and quietly walk into the tower.

''What time is it Wakko?'' I ask.

He takes a grandfather clock out of his gag bag ''2:13am'' he says, then eats the clock.

''Stay here, I'll go wake up Yakko and Dot'' he says as he walks toward a dark hallway.

''No! Don't get then now, they'll be mad about being woken up at 2 in the morning and that there is a strange girl in the tower'' I say, hopefully Wakko will wait a while.

''Yeah your right, Dot doesn't like it when her '_cutie sleep_' is interrupted. But I can still get Yakko. And you're not strange'' he says.

I roll my eyes ''yeah, coming from _you_'' but he doesn't listen, he has the nerve to ignore me and run into their shared bedroom!

*Wakko's POV*

I'm going to pay for running off while she was talking, Dot says that if a girl has something to say, you listen. I walk up to Yakko's bed; he has the bottom bunk of our triple bunk bed, so he's easiest to access.

His back is to me, so to get his attention I poke him in between the shoulder blades.

''Yakko, c'mon get up'' I urge poking him again.

He rolls over so he is facing me, he sits up and looks at me ''Wakko? What's wrong? Did you have another clown nightmare?'' he asks then looks me up and down, I guess he just noticed that I'm dressed.

''Why ya dressed? What time is it?''

I smile sheepishly ''It's 2:17 in the morning, and I'm dressed because….. Nah that can wait, c'mon I want you to meet someone'' I say pulling him out of bed.

He stands there taking in what I just told him _please don't be mad, please don't be mad you've never been mad before and I don't want to see you mad, so please don't be mad_.

''2:17am?'' he states.

I nod.

''And you want me to meet someone _now_?'' he questions, jeez talk about an echo.

''Yeah! You've got it, so c'mon'' I say pulling him by the arm.

We walk down the hall and I warn him about how shy Avery is, and he promises he won't be too forward. As for her past… I didn't tell him anything, that's personal information and I don't know if she wants him to know so I'll let her tell him if she wants to, she hasn't even told me everything, she's only told me a bit.

*Avery's POV*

Oh my gosh! I am freaking out! My heart is going a mile a minute; I hear distant footsteps and voices from down the hall, okay _now_ my heart is going ten miles a minute.

Wakko and his brother come into sight and I quickly look at the floor, my long hair covering my face.

''Avery this is my older brother Yakko, Yakko this is my best friend Avery'' I hear Wakko's cheery voice say. I don't dare look up; I fear what his reaction to my appearance will be.

I'm _really_ skinny, not the skinny you want to be; I'm 7 years old and probably around 28 pounds, I look like I'm sick. My fur is straight and white and so is my hair, my hair has grown down to my waist and I often use it as a security blanket. My eyes are black just like Wakko's and I'm about an inch or two shorter than Wakko. I wear a black oversized t-shirt that goes down to my knees and shabby oversized jeans. And I don't have shoes, but I don't really care.

''Hello Avery'' I hear Yakko say. _Why hasn't he kicked me out or yelled at me yet?_

''Hello'' I whisper, still looking at the ground.

''Are you alright Avery?'' Wakko asks.

'' Yeah'' I whisper a little louder.

Wakko walks in front of me, I feel my hair being taken away from my eyes I look up to see Wakko smiling at me, and that makes me smile too. Wakko always makes me smile.

''You know you're a lot prettier when your hair isn't in front of your face'' he says quietly so only I can hear him.

''Don't worry, Yakko is really nice. Just be yourself'' he adds kindly.

I smile at him and nod.

I walk towards Yakko and I extend my hand ''Hello Yakko, I'm Avery''

He smiles and shakes my hand ''hello Avery''

_Awkward…_

''So Avery, would you like to sleep on our couch 'till later in the morning so we can have a proper introduction where we're not half asleep?'' Yakko asks.

I giggle and nod ''sure, thank you''

''No! Yakko can Avery _please_ bunk with me? _Please_'' Wakko pleads.

Yakko raises an eyebrow ''would you be okay with that Avery?''

_Awkward again, I honestly don't know how to respond _''I think I'll be fine on the couch, thanks'' I say awkwardly.

He and Wakkonod ''I'll get you a few blankets and extra pillows'' Wakko says and Yakko goes back to their room.

''Wakko-'' I start but Wakko cuts me off.

''Before you ask; no I'm not mad'' he says with a smirk.

I smile ''thanks''

He leaves the room to get pillows and blankets for me, so I lay on the couch not really knowing what to do. It's _so _soft; within seconds my eyelids begin to feel heavy…

*Wakko's POV*

I come back a few minutes later with two blankets and three pillows; I see her lying on the couch, I walk over to her and she's **asleep**!

Well, she probably hasn't slept on something soft for a long time. I gently lift her head and put a pillow under it, then I put the two other pillows around her head. I cover her with the two blankets. I'm _so_ tired I literally drag myself to our room, surprisingly Yakko is sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for me.

When he sees me he smiles and picks me up and carries me to by bunk.

''I'm proud of you'' he says as he lays me down.

''Thanks'' I say.

I yawn and he chuckles ''get some sleep Wak, looks like you haven't gotten a full night of sleep in a _long _time'' he says. Boy is that the truth!

*Avery's POV*

*In the morning*

Yakko, Wakko, and I are sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Dot to get up, we're just chatting about 'toon skills and what we can do.

A small figure walks into the kitchen in a pink night gown and hair curlers.

''G'morning Dot'' greets Yakko.

Dot yawns and rubs her eyes. She looks at her brothers then me ''who's she?'' she asks.

Wakko and I stand side by side at the end of the table ''sibs, meet Avery. Avery, meet my sibs'' he says, taking off his hat as be bows.

Yakko jumps up and shakes my hand ''hi 'ya Avery, I'm Yakko'' he says as he bows to me.

I giggle and curtsy ''hi Yakko, what am I doing? I'm no lady.'' I say as I stand up straight.

Dot curtsies ''hi, I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third but you can call me Dot, call me Dottie and you _die_. Oh and _I'm _the cute one around here'' I nod, jeez what a name.

''My names Avery'' I say. My name is so plain compared to theirs, now I feel especially strange.

She raises an eyebrow ''_just _Avery? What about your last name?'' she urges.

Well this is going to be fun to explain. I look at the floor ''I don't have one'' I say quietly but they can still hear.

''What do you mean?'' Yakko asks.

I look at him with teary eyes ''orphans don't have last names''

He shakes his head ''but we're orphans, and we have a last name''

''Yeah, but you guys have each other. So you _do_ have family. And Yakko, you're the legal guardian of Wakko and Dot. I guess we're both right; you have siblings but no parents, so you're half-orphans'' I explain.

''So what happened to _your_ family'' Dot presses.

''Dot! That's none of our business'' scolds Wakko.

''Sorry, curiosity ya know'' apologizes Dot.

I nod ''it's okay, do you guys mind if I don't tell you about my family and stuff yet?''

All three of them nod. Yakko wraps his arm around my shoulders ''you can tell us when you want to, if at all''

Wakko does the same ''yeah, we won't pressure you''

''So where ya gonna stay?'' asks Dot.

I smile sheepishly ''in the alley between 'Sound Stage 3' and 'Sound Stage 4'''

''Woah woah woah, who said anything about you leaving'' questioned Yakko. What does he mean?

''What'd you mean?'' I ask.

''Do you wanna stay with us?'' he asks.

_Oh my gosh! _''I don't want to be a bother'' I say.

''You're not a bother, please stay'' insists Dot.

''Ha! I _told _you you're not a bother'' says Wakko.

I giggle at Wakko's … Wakkoness ''if you're sure''

''Yes!'' they yell at the same time.

I nod ''if you're sure''

Looks like I'm rooming with the Warner siblings.


	3. Forgotten Memories

**Forgotten Memories**

*Avery's POV*

_I was hiding in the basement with my twin brother, Aiden; we were both shaking with fear, tears in our eyes. He was holding a tattered rag to the new open slash across his right cheek; hoping the ink will stop pouring out._

_We could hear daddy yelling at mommy upstairs; he was yelling her about us, daddy didn't always like us, at times mommy didn't either. We didn't like it when mommy and daddy fought. They were scary when they fought._

"_I can't believe you cut our son!" I heard mommy yell, she defended us sometimes. We liked it when she did that, but most of the time she was too drunk to help us._

"_It was just a nick, I would've nicked the girl but she ran out too fast!" daddy yelled back._

_Aiden whimpered, he was trying not to cry, he said only baby's cry._

"_Let me see it Aiden" I said softly._

"_They're four! They shouldn't be 'nicked' at all!" mom my yelled._

"_It's okay, don't worry about them" I cooed._

_He slowly removed the rag from his wound. It was deep and ran along his cheekbone to the corner of his mouth._

"_It needs to be cleaned" I said._

_He nodded. There was a large __**BANG**__ from upstairs then stomping came down the stairs. We hid further behind the large stack of boxes by the wall on the far end of the basement._

_The footsteps stopped at the bottom of the stairs "children? C'mon babies it's okay to come out now" we heard the soft, angelic voice of our mother call to us._

_We waited a second before crawling out of our hiding spot; as soon as she spotted us she bent down on the ground and welcomed us into her arms._

"_it's okay babies" she cooed._

"_Mommy, why did daddy cut Aiden?" I asked._

_She pulled back to look us in the eyes "because your daddy was angry- not at you two, just angry. I'm sorry babies" she said as she raised the hem of her red skirt to clean the ink that stained Aiden's white face._

"_What was that loud bang from?" Aiden asked._

"_Your daddy just went to the bar, he'll be home late. So how about we have a bit of fun?" said mommy._

_We both smiled "like what?" we ask at the same time._

_Mommy put a hand on her chin and starts to think. "How about I make you two dinner, then we watch a movie, huh?"_

_Both our faces lit up "really!?" we shouted at the same time. We didn't get full meals often; daddy said that only good kids got meals._

_Mommy smiled at us "yep, and you two can choose the movie"_

"_But mommy, won't daddy be cross at you for doing that?" I asked._

"_Don't worry honey, I'll deal with him. Now c'mon we don't want to waste the entire night down here, do we?" she said._

"_No mommy" we replied, at the same time._

_While mommy made dinner, Aiden and I went into our living room to choose the movie. There were only three that we had to choose from because mommy said the others were too grown up for us._

_Finally we decided on an old Bugs Bunny film, Bugs Bunny was Aiden and I's favourite cartoon star._

_For dinner mommy made chicken sticks and mashed potatoes, we didn't have much food in our house because mommy and daddy didn't have good jobs; daddy worked in a factory and mommy sang on the street corner, sometimes._

_Half way through the movie our front door burst open and slammed shut, Aiden and I jumped and huddled close together._

_Mommy got up "it's okay, the lock is broken so the wind probably pushed the door open" she said calmly._

_Aiden and I nodded as our bodies relaxed, mommy went to block the door so no one could come in, and she'd make it all better._

_**BANG!**_

_The loud bang of a gun echoed through the house. Daddy walked into the living room, toon gun in hand and fresh ink on his face._

"_Look what you two did" he snarled._

_I gulped "what did we do?"_

_He had fire in his eyes "you made me kill her!" he yelled._

_Aiden stood up on the couch "you killed mommy!?" he cried._

"_You little demons made me!" daddy yelled back._

"_We didn't do anything! You killed her on your own! You're a murderer!" Aiden yelled back as loud as he could._

_For a moment time seemed to have stood still. The fire in daddy's eyes burned brighter, Aiden's eyes were full of hate and sorrow, he lifted the toon gun to point at Aiden. Before Aiden could even react, he pulled the trigger._

_And I ran as fast as I could and I didn't look back._

Lilith Angel White died November 4th 1990 aged 28

Aiden Harry White died November 4th 1990 aged 4

Harry Robert White died May 9th 1992 (drug overdose) aged 30

I shot awake, oh no the nightmares are coming back. After the death of my mother and brother I started having nightmares about that night, every day. And now they're back.

My last thought before falling back into a dreamless sleep was: These are some forgotten memories I want to stay forgotten.


	4. Battle of Wits

**Hello readers! Sorry for the wait, I've got some stuff going on with my family ****. Anyway, I was trying to write a long chapter and of course in the middle of **_**that**_** chapter I thought of this one… typical me. And just to warn you, I'm going to Mexico in 12 days so I won't be updating for a while. Sorry for talking so much, without further ado here is…**

**Battle of Wits**

*3rd Person POV*

It is a warm evening in Burbank, California where the Warner brothers, their sister, Dot, and their new friend, Avery, were seated at the dinner table of the water tower, eating pizza.

"Last slice!" announced Wakko.

"I call dibs!" Yakko and Avery yelled at the same time.

"I said it first!" yelled Yakko.

"No you didn't. Besides, you had three slices and I had two!" Avery shot back.

"Okay, how are we going to settle this?" asked Yakko, putting his hand on his chin in deep thought.

Suddenly Avery snapped and a light bulb appeared above her head "I know! How about a battle of wits?" she said excitedly.

Dot and Wakko's eyes widened and they eyed Yakko. Yakko chuckled "sorry, I'm not going to get into a battle of wits with you, I don't attack anyone who's unarmed"

Wakko and Dot 'oooohhhhed'. Avery raised an eyebrow "or you're just too _scared,_ and here I thought the great Yakko Warner was scared of nothing and had no shame"

Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow "fine, you're on. But don't go crying to me when you lose"

Avery smirked "let the battle commence, chatter-box"

"You'll have to do better than that, snow white"

"You know, if you ran as much as you ran your mouth, you'd be in great shape"

"You have one advantage over me; you can kiss my butt and I can't"

"You're like summer, no class"

Yakko smirked "I like you, people say I have no taste, but I like you"

"You're like Monday. Nobody likes you"

"Don't let your mind wander; it's too little to be out alone"

Avery grinned "I'm impressed. I've never met such a small mind in inside such a big head before"

"A thought crossed your mind? It must have been a long and lonely journey" Yakko shot back.

"You know, I never forget a face, but in your case I'll be glad to make an exception"

"Everyone has a right to be ugly, but you're overdoing it"

"Don't play hard to get if you're already hard to want"

"If laughter is the best medicine, your face must be curing to world!"

"Cool story bro. In which chapter do you stop talking?" Avery challenged.

Yakko was a bit taken back but kept fighting "don't think of yourself as an ugly toon, think of yourself as a beautiful monkey"

"I love the sound you make when you stop talking"

"Okay okay, the pizza's going to get cold. I'm not saying I give up. It's just that I care deeply for the pizza" Yakko said.

They both look to see the pizza gone, Dot giggling, and Wakko smiling sheepishly.

"WAKKO!"

**And that was "Battle of Wits". I'd like to apologize for it being so short and it being so bad. And I'd like to thank Graceful-Kuja for the kind and helpful review ****. R&R please.**


	5. Author's Note

***Author's Note***

Hey readers, sorry if any of you thought this was an update. I know I haven't updated in a _**long **_time, and again I'm sorry for that. I have been writing believe it or not, I'm just a little blocked right now and I have a lot going on in my life, and guess what?... I'M AN AUNT! WOOHOO so ya, with the last few weeks of school now over and summer has now begun I think you can expect more updates and just to warn you; I don't really have a schedule for when I update, sorry. And if anyone has any requests for a chapter plot just PM me. Thanks for giving my story a chance.

~Warner Sis


	6. Scratchy, Meet the 4th Warner

**Scratchy meet the 4th Warner**

*Avery's POV*

This past week has been awesome! Dot took me to the mall to get new clothes; so now I wear a powder pink tank-top and dark-wash skinny jeans. Wakko taught me how to properly use a mallet, and Yakko showed me how to sing all the nations of the world! … for the most part… okay not really **BUT **it's still really fun to listen to him sing it. And Wakko was right; his sibs are really nice.

Today Wakko and I are in the music building, he's showing off his musical skills to me.

"What's your favourite instrument Avery?'' asks Wakko.

"That's a hard one… I'll have to say the violin, piano, or cello'' I reply.

"Do you know how to play any instruments?" he asks.

"No, but I would like to learn how to play the violin" I respond, looking at the dozens of beautiful violins.

"Wakko, you love so many instruments. What instruments don't you like?"

He thinks about it for a couple seconds then says "the bagpipes"

I giggle "bagpipes?"

He laughs with me "yeah, there's just something about it that annoys me, I think it's the way it's shaped. It looks like Slappy's _walnut fig dough surprise_"

_Slappy? Boy he or she sounds fun _"who's Slappy?" I ask.

"Slappy Squirrel, you haven't met her yet" he says.

"Obviously, I think I would've remembered someone named _Slappy_" I joke "so who is she?"

"She's a classic cartoon character with a bit of an attitude – or should I say, a _huge _attitude. You see, she has that name for a reason; you make one wrong move with her and she'll stick dynamite down your pants"

I stare wide-eyed at him, upon seeing my expression he laughs "don't worry, she's pretty nice when you get to know her" he explains.

I relax "so if you had to choose between playing piano and violin, what would you choose?" I ask. His eyes go wide and he frowns, _ooh I put Wakko on the spot_ I think to myself with a smirk.

"You're kidding, right?" he asks, nervousness edging in his voice.

_He looks like he's going to explode. Should I tell him it's just a joke and that he doesn't have to answer, or see how far he'll go?... Okay I'll be nice._

"Wakko, I was joking, you don't need to answer that" I say.

Instantly he relaxes, he sighs with relief "Avery don't do that, you nearly made me explode!" he says with a smile.

_Oh no, I did something bad- wait! He's smiling, that means he's not mad and I'm not going to be punished, right? - But daddy used to smile before punishing mommy, Aiden, and I. Oh I'm so confused, but this is Wakko, he'd never hurt me, but I did upset him. And that means I'm bad, and bad people get punished. That's right, I'm bad and I need to be punished; that's what daddy always said._

I hang my head in shame so he won't see me cry. Daddy used to yell at us when we cred, he said only those who were weak cried, and he would hurt us more saying he would '_give us a reason to cry_'. I can handle a lot, but I don't think I can handle even the thought of Wakko hurting me.

*Wakko's POV*

"Avery?" I ask.

"Please don't hurt me" I hear her faintly plead. _What? 'Please don't hurt me'. Why would I hurt her?_

'_Avery don't do that, you nearly made me explode!'_

'_Please don't hurt me' _

_Uh oh __what __did I do!? Jeez I'm so stupid; I can't believe I said that!_

I take a step towards her only for her to step back, sadness welled up inside me "Avery, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that, I meant it like a joke" I say.

"I was bad, and now I need to be punished" she says in a sad, scared voice.

She is now looking at me with tear-filled eyes; I shake my head "no, you're not going to be punished- ever." I say seriously.

*Avery's POV*

_Never punished? _ "But what if I'm bad?" I ask.

He shakes his head "you're not bad Avery, and Yakko's closest thing to a punishment is having a 'talk' with you or tickling you"

I grin "that's it?"

He raises an eyebrow "yeah, why?"

I break our eye contact "I dunno, that just doesn't seem too bad"

Oh boy, he has that _look_ in his eyes; he's either thinking really hard or planning something.

"I bet I've had worse punishments than you!" he said playfully. Oh so he wants to play _that_ game? I guess I can open up to him a little more, and I know he's wondering what happened to me. Okay I'll tell him.

"Avery? _Helloooo_ earth to Avery" Wakko said as he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

I shook my head as I regained focus; _okay here goes nothing_ I think to myself. "Wakko, do you remember what I told you about my past?" I ask, I'm going to start out simple then go into some _other _stuff.

He looks a little confused by my change of emotion from timid to serious, but still nods. "Yeah, you said that you had a mum, a dad, and a brother, but now they can't be with you anymore"

Now it was my turn to nod, _wow I forgot how little I told him_ "yeah, I think I'm a little more comfortable telling you in more detail what happened to me" I say in a shy tone.

I can't read the look on his face; it looks like a mixture of excitement, fear, and… relief?

_Okay here goes nothing-_

"Hey guys, it's time to go see Scratchy" I whip around to see Yakko coming toward us, okay first Slappy and now _Scratchy_, who _are _these toons?

"Well Avery, Scratchy is our p-physiatrist. We have appointments with him every week on Tuesday" Yakko explains.

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask.

"Yes, you did" answers Wakko.

I smile sheepishly "will he be okay if I'm with you guys?"

Yakko and Wakko look at each other with a wide grin "oh Avery, we know Scratchy will _love _you" says Yakko still grinning. _Oh no_.

"What were you going to say Avery?" Wakko whispers to me as the four of us walk through the lot.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later" I whisper back.

"Would you like to have a privet session with him Avery?"

I look up at Yakko "I dunno, I've never been to a physiatrist before"

He nods "well once Scratchy gets over the shock of there being another Warner he'll probably want to see you alone-"

"_Or _see how you interact with us" Dot cut in.

"Well, we're here sibs and plus one" Yakko says as he grins at me.

"_Plus one_, oh wow _thanks_ Yakko" I retort.

"You're welcome" he responds with a smirk

"We're _late_ too so we can just walk in" Dot says in an annoyed voice as she eyes Wakko and I.

"_We_ can't help the fact that the music building is on the other side of the lot" Wakko responds, equally annoyed.

Yakko and I look at each other and roll our eyes.

"Sibs" Yakko mutters.

"What're ya gonna do?" I mutter to him.

The Warner's lead me through the huge building 'till we come to a sort of waiting room where a very pretty blonde lady is sitting at the front desk. Immediately Yakko and Wakko were in her arms.

"Hellooooo Nurse!" they yell together.

"Boys, do they get better when they're older?" Dot asks nobody in particular.

I raise an eyebrow "'Hello Nurse'?"

She nods "yep, that's her" she says in an ever so annoyed voice.

Dot walks over and rips her brothers from _Hello Nurse_'s arms muttering something about why she couldn't have had two sisters instead of brothers.

"C'mon Avery! We're already late" Dot yells at me from down the hall.

I give Hello Nurse a nod of acknowledgement and run down the hall to catch up with them. We reach a closed door labeled 'Dr. Otto Scratchansniff'; _well, I guess we're here _I think to myself before I look at the trio for approval to go in.

_Oh no, I know those grins this _cannot _be good_.

"We don't just _walk in _Avery, we like to be original" Yakko says with the grin still plastered to his face.

I raise an eyebrow "then what are we going to do?"

*3rd Person POV*

Doctor Scratchansniff looked at the clock on the wall for the third time in the past twenty minutes, 10:10; he leaned back in his chair with a sigh '_where are those kids? They're never _this _late' _he thought to himself.

Just then the sound of a plane engine roared over the studio, Doctor. S walked over to one of the huge windows in his office, opened it, and stuck his head out to see 4 small figures becoming bigger and bigger as they came closer and closer… THEY'RE COMING RIGHT AT HIM! Doctor Scratchansniff ran under his desk and protected his head with his hands…

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"Good job sibs, and plus one-"

"Can you _please _stop calling me that?"

"No. So as I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted, good job… where'd Scratchy go?"

Doctor Scratchansniff knew that voice anywhere, Yakko Warner. Doctor Scratchansniff peeked over his desk and caught sight of the quartet… _wait __**quartet?! **_

"There he is!" announced Wakko, jumping into his arms and giving him a big, wet, sloppy kiss.

"Hey Scratchy, where were you? It's not nice to be late for important appointments" Yakko said.

**(I am soooooo sorry but I can't do Scratchy's accent) **"_Me _late? Have you kids checked a watch, you're 50 minutes late!" yelled Scratchy.

"Then let's get this started!" said Dot.

Scratchy sighed "alright, please take a seat on the couch"

The three did as they were told, whereas Avery just stood in a corner and waited for something to happen.

"Hey Scratchy, ya still got any of those sexy pictures you showed me?" Yakko asked with a smirk.

"No. Now let's begin-"

"Has Mel Gibson been around lately?"

"I'm hungry"

"Wanna get Nurse to assist you again?"

"Scratchy you should get some new, less tacky curtains"

"This couch is hurting my bottom"

"Goodnight everybody!"

"That's it! You kids are driving me kooky in the head! Session over, I'll see you next week." Scratchy yelled.

"Okay, c'mon Avery" said Yakko.

"Wait, _who's _this?" Scratchy asked as he hid behind a plant.

"Scratchy, this is Avery, the 4th Warner" Wakko said as he pushed Avery toward Scratchy.

Scratchy sighed "oh no, _another _Warner? I can't even handle you three"

Avery extended her hand "nice to meet you sir, I'll try not to be _as _much trouble as they are, but no promises"

Scratchy took her hand "yes. Well nice to meet you too, Avery"

**Hey, I haven't dropped off the face of the earth! Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the kind reviews as well as all the favourites and follows, I'm going to try and write the next chapter really fast. I think it's going to be centered around Dot and Avery, any thoughts?**


End file.
